


Sam Winchester Facts To Make You Sad

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Just a collection of thoughts I've had about Sam's life after. Comment and I might write a fic. Or not, we can just stay angsty that's fine too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Baby

For the rest of his life, Sam can't get into the right seat of a car without looking to his left and expecting to see Dean, and every time he doesn't his heart lurches.


	2. Prayers

Sam never knew exactly what happened to Cas. Dean wouldn't talk about it and Sam figured he'd open up when he was ready but he never was and then it was too late. So Sam prays to him sometimes, just in case. There's never an answer, but isn't that what faith is, really?


	3. Waiting

Sam never packed Dean's room away. He tried, many many times. It always felt wrong. It felt like admitting that Dean was never, ever coming back, and something deep in Sam refused to believe that. It could happen, like it had happened every time before. So the room, like Sam, would stay waiting.


End file.
